


Descendants Boys!

by Ithuriel



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Banter, Choking, Collars, Doggy Style, Drowning, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, House Party, Humiliation, Ice Cream Parlors, Jock and Nerd, Locker Room, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Post D3, Public Blow Jobs, Reunion, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Sexual Roleplay, Swimming, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Underwear Kink, Vibrators, broken relationship, prompts, requests welcome, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel/pseuds/Ithuriel
Summary: M/M Descendants works.Content is in the tags which will be updated as I go. See below for specified chapter pairings.Ben/Chad - 2, 4Jay/Carlos - 3, 6Harry/Gil - 5Harry/Jay - 7
Relationships: Ben/Chad Charming, Gil/Harry Hook, Harry Hook/Jay, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are welcome.

Each chapter will have a color rating to describe the level of sexual content.

Green - Fluff, nothing beyond kissing, hugging, and affection.

Yellow - Mild sexual content (such as grinding, palming, or kink-play that isn't inherently sexual)

Red - Sexual intercourse/contact (including oral, hand jobs, and/or anal)

Black - Explicit content. These chapters will have detailed warnings in the summary.

Anthony Tremaine

Aziz

Ben Florian

Carlos de Vil

Chad Charming

Doug

Gil

Harry Hook

Jay

(I gave up trying to find a photo for Diego)


	2. Play With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ben/Chad
> 
> To know: Enthusiastic consent, collar kink, and dog-play/doggy style
> 
> Rating: Red
> 
> LSS: Chad pops into Ben's office in hopes of convincing his boyfriend to play. And maybe dinner.
> 
> Word count: 1519

Ben was signing off on official documents when his office door flung open. Chad, clad in a pressed blue suit and clean haircut, strolled in while texting. He toed the door closed before coming over and sitting ass-down on Ben’s paper.

“Isn’t this cute?” Chad asked. He held his phone out to show a photo of a rottweiler. The dog’s jowls were being held up in a smile.

Ben raised an eyebrow after setting his pen down. “Did you walk all the way to the palace to show me a dog photo?”

“It’s cute,” Chad said, returning to his phone. Ben couldn’t help but notice how far Chad was spreading his legs or the _Irish Spring_ fragrance that was wafting over.

“Chad,” Ben began, “could you get off my desk? You’re sitting on the kingdom’s taxes.”

Chad looked up from his phone and pretended to ponder. A devilish smirk appeared and he placed his palms on the desk’s sides, giving him enough leverage to wiggle his ass across the papers.

Ben ignored a lower region twitch and stood up. Chad was typing on his phone again, this time with a knowing smile.

“You never give me any attention anymore, you know. There’s always a meeting to go to or a document that needs signing. What happened to date night, huh? It’s senior year and all you – what are you doing?” Chad looked up.

Ben had locked the door and closed the curtains, draping the office in a shady shroud. Before Chad could ask another question, he was lifted and flipped over on the desk. Ben had both Chad’s arms pinned behind him and a strong hand around his neck.

“I know why you’re here,” Ben said. His breath smelled like his favorite jade tea as it prickled Chad’s ear.

“A-And why’s that?” Chad asked.

“You want something. And you aren’t getting it until you ask,” Ben said, taking his hand from Chad’s neck and sliding it in the blond’s jacket. Ben pulled out a yellow dog collar with a silver bone-shaped tag. The name _Chad_ was etched in.

Chad swallowed and tried to shove his ass back, but Ben was positioned at a strategic distance. Ben tsked before placing the collar on the desk and returning his grip to Chad’s neck. “We aren’t doing this unless you ask.”

Chad’s knees were putty and his stomach was flipping. The only reason he was still up was because of Ben’s hold. Due to his position, his dick was pressing into the desk. He was thrusting his hips _ever so_ slightly to get the friction Ben was denying him. And it felt _so_ good. “What if I just came to talk?” Chad managed to get out despite how dry his mouth had become.

“You’re not slick,” Ben said, noticing Chad’s hip thrusts. He released his hold and stepped back, causing Chad to fall. “I know you. If you wanted to talk you wouldn’t have brought the collar.”

Chad looked up at his boyfriend. Ben’s mouth was set in a stubborn line as he watched Chad dry-hump the floor. He didn’t budge when Chad began begging. “ _Ben…_ ”

“Sex isn’t sex without complete and enthusiastic consent,” Ben said, repeating the sex-Ed mantra from sophomore year. Chad groaned.

He believed in consent, yes, but sometimes he just wanted Ben to rough him up at the drop of a slipper. He was making it _clear without a doubt_ that he wanted it; but he knew his boyfriend. Ben wouldn’t so much as grind against him unless Chad asked him to.

“Can we – _ahh_ ,” Chad moaned when a particular palming sent a shiver through him. “Can we _please_ do it?”

Ben began unbuttoning his suit jacket. “Is that all?”

“Doggy style. With the collar,” Chad said. He no longer cared how desperate he looked asking for sex, he just wanted Ben to get inside him.

Ben grabbed the collar and kneeled, fastening it around Chad’s neck. He then pulled Chad’s jacket off and ripped the dress shirt. Ben had an extra in the closet for his boyfriend.

Chad shivered when the cold air hit his ass. Ben had pulled his trousers down to reveal Chad was wearing a jock strap. Chad’s jaw went slack when he felt Ben’s dick pressed against him.

“Color?” Ben asked by Chad’s ear.

“Green!” Chad yelled. Ben established a color-consent system when they first started dating, much to Chad’s annoyance. Even though Chad bottomed most of the time, the system was mainly for Ben’s comfort.

And Chad knew why. He moved his knees forward and out so that his ass was higher than his head, which he was pressing into the floor. He was vibrating by the time Ben was lubed up and ready to go.

Then Ben growled, and Chad nearly orgasmed on the spot. He didn’t have to look back to know his boyfriend had a set of fangs and gold, burning eyes. Chad’s collar hummed against his throat when Ben put his now-clawed hands around it.

The first penetration was slow and controlled despite both their panting. Ben was making sure Chad’s walls were ready for what’s to come, and Chad was enjoying every second of the relentless push. He moaned when Ben finally hit his sweet spot.

Ben used his free hand to maneuver Chad’s lower abdomen higher, causing the blond to cry in pleasure as Ben’s tip rubbed circles into his prostate. Ben then began ramming – _hard_ – and jerking Chad in sync.

Chad was staring holes into Ben’s office chair. It was all he could do as the ecstasy flooded through him. Ben was pleasuring him beyond the edge, and Chad didn’t have a safety harness.

When Chad felt his stomach tighten, he gasped. “Ben, _please_ …”

“What?” Ben asked. His voice was deep and husked by his partial beast-state, but he kept his diction. He was listening for Chad to withdraw consent if he wanted, just in case.

“Talk to me. In the way I like.”

Ben’s thrusts had slowed but went deeper. Every push sent wild stars through Chad’s vision.

“Take it, bitch. My good little bitch,” Ben growled. He was pulling the collar back, making Chad tilt his head back to breath. Just the way Chad told him too when they talked.

Chad was getting close. He felt like a loaded spring ready to explode at any push. He arched his back and gasped. “Ben, bite me. Please.”

He knew Ben wanted to. He could feel Ben’s hot breathing at the crest of his shoulder, how close his mouth was. But he knew Ben wouldn’t do it unless Chad wanted it.

“You sure?” Ben asked.

“Yes! Enthusiastic consent!”

As soon as Ben bit into him, Chad came with a shrill outburst. His ropey finish shot out in waves, almost in time with Ben’s messier thrusts. His boyfriend no longer had his hands on Chad; Ben was propping himself up with his elbows.

“Are you still good?” Ben asked. The question came out in a shallow, airy breath. Even though he tops, he always waited for Chad to finish and then asked for permission to continue – despite Chad’s insistence on _just_ _fucking finish, you idiot!_

Chad rolled his eyes and clenched, tightening his walls unexpectantly before Ben’s next thrust. Ben came with a grunt before the push was finished and fell on top of his boyfriend. They laid through their after-high in silent bliss.

“Can I finish my work now?” Ben asked, pulling out and rolling over. His voice was back to normal, and when Chad turned to head, he saw the fangs and eyes were gone.

“What about dinner?” Chad asked, unclipping his collar and pulling his pants back up. Mal wouldn’t shut up about how she was taking Evie to Tiana’s new steakhouse and _damn it_ if Chad was going to be shown up.

“So that’s why you came,” Ben said, laughing. He dodged the shredded shirt that was thrown at him.

“Excuse you! I could very well pay for myself,” Chad huffed. He was now in Ben’s closet browsing for a shirt.

“But?” Ben smirked.

Chad popped his head out. “I need a boyfriend, idiot.”

Ben couldn’t help but smile. He glanced at the floor and surveyed their mess before deciding to lock the door on their way out. He knew the staff would try to clean when he left, and he couldn’t have that.

“How do I look?” Chad stepped out and twirled. Not only did he grab one of Ben’s white dress shirts, but he donned a pair of black trousers (which fit him lavishly). “Put those fangs up,” Chad narrowed his eyes.

Ben shook himself out of his arousal, earning a playful sneer from Chad. He swiped the collar from the desk and slid it into Chad’s back pocket.

“For later,” Ben breathed into Chad’s ear. He grinned when his boyfriend’s face flushed red. Chad tripped on his way out but tried to play it off with a spin.

It was Ben’s turn to roll his eyes. He gave Chad’s back pocket a slap before closing the door behind them.


	3. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jay/Carlos
> 
> To Know: Drowning, Obscure hints at past abuse
> 
> Rating: Red
> 
> LSS: Jay saves Carlos from drowning in the Enchanted Lake. On their walk back to the dorm, things get heated.
> 
> Word count: 2084

Carlos ignored the four idiots chanting his name.

“I don’t think they’re going to stop,” Evie said. She was sunbathing in her sapphire bikini on the towel next to him. Carlos glanced up from the book he was reading to see Jay, Chad, Harry, and Gil all in the water looking at him expectantly. He gave them the bird and went back to his book.

Their large group decided to have a fun day at the Enchanted Lake before finals hit next week. The only reason Carlos agreed was because Mal said he could bring one of his new Auradon books. He could sit in the shade and enjoy a leather-bound, all-pages-intact story before he had to start studying.

It was a nice idea until it put into practice. Carlos, nor any of the other VKs, realized how much Auradon made a deal out of wearing a shirt to the lake. Unfortunately, Carlos was the only guy in a shirt. He spent the entire drive defending himself from Chad’s insistent hands trying to unclothe him. When Chad managed to get his hem, Jay shut the attempt down in a sudden seriousness. He was one of the few people that knew about the canvas of scars Carlos carried around.

Carlos wasn’t bothered by the scars. He used to think they showed weakness and vulnerability back on the Isle; Mal, however, had something else to say about them. When she caught him trying to hide them, she sat him in front of the cracked mirror in their den. She then took her shirt off and proudly displayed all of her “battle scores” (as she liked to call them). She convinced him that they were marks of strength.

She, however, couldn’t convince the country of Auradon. She couldn’t stop them from pitying Carlos or from trying to get him in therapy. He didn’t need to dig up his past with a stranger, or worse, Fairy Godmother. So, he preferred his shirt on.

“Incoming.” Evie patted his knee. Carlos looked up to see a soaked Ben headed his way.

“Hey, Carlos,” Ben greeted. He sat himself next to Carlos under the tree. “What are you reading?”

“ _The Wedding Party_ ,” Carlos answered, “it’s pretty good.”

“Ah.” Ben leaned back, careful not to get Carlos’s stuff wet. His position against the tree didn’t look comfortable.

“Is there something you want to ask me?” Carlos asked, marking his page and shutting the book. He couldn’t read when Ben was shaking his knee. Their king had an antsy presence when he had to do something he would rather not.

Ben leaned closer and hid his mouth behind his hand. “They sent me over to convince you to come swim,” he whispered. When he saw Carlos’s mouth harden, he quickened. “You don’t have to take your shirt off. _Please_ , I don’t know what Harry’s planning to do to me if –”

“Hey guys,” Chad greeted. His crown-studded trunks were dripping all over Carlos’s towel, but he didn’t seem to care. Instead, a wicked grin graced his face. “Ready to hop in?”

“No,” Carlos said. Ben had already disappeared, presumably accepting Chad as his replacement. Carlos didn’t fail to see Harry get out and chase Ben into the woods.

“Come on,” Chad whined. “No one cares how scrawny you are!”

Audrey’s laughter came from the general direction of the lake. Carlos rolled his eyes.

The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t care about others seeing his scars. It would shut them up and maybe scare them into leaving him alone. The scars weren’t the problem, though. Carlos didn’t know how to swim.

“He said no,” Evie said. She was now sitting up with her shades off. The vigor in her eyes was enough to send any prince running.

Before Chad could do so, Jay was next to him. His normally long hair was curled short from the water. “Everything okay over here?”

“Yeah, I don’t think Carlos wants to get in,” Chad said. He was playing it cool under Evie’s hard glance.

“Alright, why don’t we leave them alone?” Jay suggested. He gave Chad a fist bump and sent him on his way. Chad disappeared into the tree line. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah,” Carlos responded. He didn’t realize how tense he was until he leaned back against the tree.

“Good. No one’s going to make you do anything,” Jay said. His earlier seriousness slipped back in. Carlos chided himself from the way Jay’s tone shift made his belly flutter. Now wasn’t the time to be sneaking glances at Jay’s chiseled abs. Or his V-line.

“Imma go grab some drinks from the cooler. Want anything?” Jay asked. He was smirking, having caught Carlos’s wandering eyes.

Carlos’s cheeks were burning as he shook his head no.

“Evie?”

“A lemonade, I think,” she answered. She was sunbathing again.

“I got you,” Jay shot some finger guns before heading off.

Carlos tried getting back into his book, but Evie was giving him a smug look. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Evie smiled, “just imagining what your babies will look like.”

“I’m a guy!”

“What do you think magic is for?”

She squealed when Carlos tapped her sternly with his book.

Their laughing was interrupted by Chad, who had army-crawled back to the tree.

“Go away, Chad,” Carlos said.

“Do you have valuables on you?”

Carlos blinked before shaking his head. He knew better than to carry valuables unless he planned on using them. Before Carlos could ask why, Chad was standing. He threw Carlos over his shoulder and ran towards the lake.

“Stop it!” Evie screamed.

Carlos hit and slapped Chad’s bare back, but he wasn’t slowing down. “Chad, let me down!”

“We. Are. Going. Swimming,” Chad huffed between strides. Carlos could hear Evie and Mal shouting, but he couldn’t make anything out past the roar of blood in his ears. He was starting to tense up from an anxiety he hadn’t felt in months.

“Chad, please,” Carlos begged when Chad grabbed his waist. The blond didn’t listen, though. He bent his knees in preparation.

“ _Hey!_ ” He heard Jay shout. Carlos didn’t have time to tell Chad about his lack of swimming skills before he was plummeting from the rock’s ledge.

The impact hurt. Pain stung across his body despite the numbing effects of the cold water. His vision was a blur of blue as he flailed around. He couldn’t tell which way was up, and when he tried to take a breath, a surge of water tore at his sinuses. He was submerged in water, yet everything burned.

Just as his muscles grew tired, he felt an arm wrap around him. It pulled him up at a hurried pace. When he broke the surface, he started hacking up water while trying to take in as much air as possible. He only made him into a coughing mess.

He found himself on the rocky shore, belly-up. He registered the shouting going on around him, but he didn’t hear it. He was looking at the long-haired figure hovering over him.

“Is he okay?” Evie was close.

“I didn’t know he couldn’t swim!”

“Shut up,” Mal barked.

He could make out Jane, Lonnie, and Doug’s worried voices.

“Isn’t this how you get bronchitis? Liquid in the lungs?” Audrey asked. Everyone went silent.

“C?” The figure leaned down. Jay’s profile came into focus, and Carlos locked on to it. The daze was starting to go away. “C, I need you to talk.”

Carlos opened his mouth but began coughing. He sat up and faced the ground. They were dry coughs.”

“I can take him to the hospital,” Ben said. He sounded breathless. Carlos turned to see him clutching his keys and supporting himself against Harry.

“He’ll be fine. Ya’ just took a little dip, yah?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Carlos said. He was a little hoarse, but he was fine. He just needed to lay down and drink some water that wasn’t trying to kill him.

Jay sighed and stood, helping Carlos up as well.

“I’m really sorry. Can I –” Chad tried reaching for Carlos’s other side, only to get whacked down.

“Fuck off,” Jay said. He turned to Mal. “I’m taking him to the dorms. You guys stay.”

Mal and Evie both looked like they wanted to protest, but they knew Jay could take care of Carlos. They could also tell he wanted to be alone with him.

The first few minutes of the walk back was quiet besides the occasional cough and scuffing of leaves. Jay eventually set Carlos down and let him walk on his own. He didn’t stop hovering, though.

“Thanks for saving me,” Carlos said after a minute. Despite being the one with a shirt on, he felt naked. He had never been saved before, even when he needed it. He had always found a way. But the suffocating force of the lake was something he wasn’t prepared for.

Jay didn’t respond until Carlos tripped over a branch. He caught Carlos by the bicep and pulled him upright into his bare chest. When Carlos tried looking up, Jay placed his hand behind Carlos’s head and tightened his hug.

“Why didn’t you tell any of us you didn’t know how to swim?”

Carlos paused. “It – it didn’t come up.”

“Uma and Harry both offered lessons last week when we planned this.”

Carlos didn’t answer. He didn’t want to make Jay’s voice any rawer.

“At first I was just annoyed. You know, seeing him carry you like that,” Jay said. “But I couldn’t breathe when I looked over the edge and didn’t see you.”

Carlos couldn’t move from how tight Jay was hugging him. He felt Jay take a slow breath.

“I never want to feel like that again.”

They stood like that in silence. Jay hugging him and Carlos pressing in. When the hold loosened enough for Carlos to move his head, he looked up at Jay.

Jay’s hair had dried a bit and was closer to its regular length, though still curly. He had a dark look in his eye.

Carlos raked his fingers across Jay’s lower back reflexively. It only made Jay’s pupils dilate further.

“I’m sorry…” Carlos began. His words died out and all he could do was stare at Jay’s full lips. They were so close. He didn’t realize he was leaning in until his arched feet couldn’t lift him any higher. A fierce blush took over and Carlos dropped down, backing away. “I’m sorry –”

Their mouths crashed together. Jay was moving against Carlos’s shape in a rushed rhythm. Carlos started to lose his standing strength, so Jay pressed them against a tree. Jay then nibbled at Carlos’s bottom lip, earning a surprised gasp. He slipped his tongue in, bringing a fresh lemon taste with him.

Carlos hooked his arms around Jay’s neck before backing off for air. Everything in him was tingling, and he felt like he could walk through the air. Jay was breathing heavily above him.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Carlos said.

“Let me take care of you, then.”

Before Carlos could question it, Jay knelt down and took Carlos’s trunks with him. Carlos’s dick was pointing straight out. It twitched with every shudder.

Jay kept eye contact as he took Carlos in down to the base. The sudden warmth and expert movement made Carlos moan out. “Jay!”

Jay didn’t stop. He bobbed and angled and sucked down Carlos’s length. It had only been seconds, but Carlos felt like it was already hours. His toes were curling into the moist ground and he found his hands clutching Jay’s still-wet hair.

“ _I can’t_ ,” Carlos got out.

Jay hummed in response, sending even more shudders through Carlos. The stimulations were too much, and Carlos released. Jay continued blowing him until he swallowed everything.

“Hey guys – oh shit!” Chad gasped.

Carlos eyes widened as he pulled his trunks back up. Chad was complete red and had his hand over his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt! I just wanted to apologize!”

“Chad?” Jay asked.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off.”

Chad squeaked before fleeing.

“So…” Carlos said, helping Jay to his feet and avoiding eye contact. Jay had a toothy smirk as he waited for Carlos to muster enough confidence. “Can I do you in the dorm?”

“Thought you’d never ask. I’ll teach you the best tricks in the book. Or maybe you’ve already read about them.”

Jay’s laughter covered Carlos’s mortified sounds as they made their way out of the woods.


	4. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ben/Chad
> 
> To know: Humiliation, Bully Kink, Locker Room Sex, Oral, Jock and Nerd, Underwear, Wedgie
> 
> Rating: Red
> 
> LSS: Chad slips into the locker room after tourney practice. He convinces Ben to have roleplay sex and indulge in some of Chad's kinks.
> 
> Word count: 1460

Ben winced as he pulled off his jersey. Tourney practice had been hard, and he was sore all over. A hot shower sounded amazing.

Just as he unbuckled the straps of his shoulder pads, he heard the metal door to the locker room open. As team captain he was supposed to be the last one to leave. Maybe one of the guys forgot something?

Chad Charming turned the corner. He was wearing a tucked button-up, khakis, and a pair of wide square glasses. Ben groaned.

“Can we not do this today?” Ben asked. His jersey was already off and his shoulders did not want to pull it back on.

“But Ben…” Chad said, coming forward and slipping his fingers into Ben’s padded shorts.

Ben grabbed Chad’s wrists before they could go further. “At least let me take a shower in your dorm. We can have normal sex after, then you can let me sleep.”

“Ben,” Chad said. He dropped his play-tone. “You have no idea what I had to do to get these clothes _without_ getting caught. Plus, I have a surprise,” Chad smiled.

Ben tried to ignore the stirring below his waste. The last surprise Chad brought left them exhausted for three days. “What’s the surprise?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Chad asked, pushing Ben down on the bench. Chad lowered himself between Ben’s thighs and teased at his groin. “Play along and you’ll find out.”

Ben combed his wet hair back and rolled his shoulders. His newfound vigor helped him ignore his soreness. Chad helped him pull his jersey back on before getting into character.

“I don’t have any lunch money,” Chad said.

“That’s a shame,” Ben replied, standing up. He shoved Chad into the lockers and got up close. “I guess you’re gonna have to pay me some other way.”

Chad maintained eye contact as he knelt. His fingers found their way into the hem of Ben’s shorts and lingered there; Chad wanted Ben to humiliate him before continuing.

Ben ignored the pang of guilt as he grabbed Chad’s chin. He only did this because Chad liked it so much. It pained him to think how his boyfriend developed these kinks. To his knowledge, Chad had never been bullied to this extend.

“Go ahead, bitch. It’s what your nerdy-ass mouth was made for.”

Chad pushed up his fake glasses before tugging Ben’s shorts and pads down. Ben’s dick began to swell as Chad took it into his mouth.

The two boys kept their noise to a minimum. Doing this in the locker room always ran the risk of someone walking in, which hadn’t happened yet. It wouldn’t look good for either of them if they were caught.

Chad bobbed and swirled at a fast pace. He preferred to be the last one to finish, so he always went overdrive to push Ben to an orgasm.

Ben’s knees were weak from pleasure and exhaustion. Sensing this, Chad pushed Ben’s thighs down so that he was sitting on the bench. He then took Ben’s whole length, tip to base. Ben let his head fall back and focused on keeping himself upright. Chad’s throat was constricting around Ben.

Chad slipped off, causing a sudden rush of cold. Ben held his head up to see what happened when Chad took Ben’s cock and began pumping. The pace was too fast.

“Chad…” Ben moaned. He was gripping the edge of the bench.

“Shhh…” Chad hissed. He didn’t like breaking character. With a final, powerful pump, Ben finished with a sigh. As the ropes shot out, Chad positioned himself to have them land on his face.

“Your turn,” Ben said, patting the spot next to him. He was sore and tired, but he could still help his boyfriend finish.

“Not yet.” Chad pushed his glasses to his forehead and straddled Ben’s lap. “The surprise,” he said. He wiggled his ass over Ben’s crotch. Ben untucked Chad’s button up and looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder. A pair of tighty-whities were peeking out of Chad’s khakis. Ben squinted; the name _Doug_ was written across the waistband.

“You did not,” Ben said, pushing Chad back by the shoulders to look him in the eye. Chad was biting his lip and try and hide his smile. His blush gave him away.

“I want you to rip them off. I have a vibrator in.”

Ben stared at his boyfriend. “Are those actually Doug’s?”

“Maybe.”

“You can’t steal people’s _underwear_.”

“It’s not like he’ll miss them. He had two other pairs in his locker,” Chad said. “Come on, please Ben?” Chad rolled his ass, trying to press into Ben’s hardening cock.

Ben sighed. “I can’t believe this,” he muttered before getting back into character for Chad. “Wearing nerd panties, huh? We have a protocol for that around here.”

Chad got on his knees and begged. “Please, I’ll bring the money tomorrow!”

“Too late for that, bitch.” Ben stood and flipped Chad over before toeing him into the floor. Chad arched his back so that his ass was up.

Ben squatted down and gripped the back of Chad’s underwear. He hesitated as Chad scrambled with his smart phone. Ben knew his boyfriend was turning the vibrator on.

Was this healthy? He’d been debating asking Chad if he was interested in therapy. Ben would be there with him, of course. It was hard for him to just go with the flow. He didn’t want to insult Chad, but he was worried for him. Their relationship was strong, but surprises could happen down the road. God forbid it happening, but if Chad got a new boyfriend, would the guy take advantage of Chad’s inferiority kink?

“Ben, _please_ , I’m close,” Chad said. The cum-covered glasses were back on his face. Ben could feel the tremors from the vibrator through the underwear.

Ben stood up, lifting Chad with him. The underwear stretched to Chad’s shoulder blades. Ben pushed Chad into the locker and pinned him with his forearm.

Ben then yanked the underwear – hard. Chad keened as the fabric popped. Ben tugged and flexed his bicep, but the underwear wasn’t giving. It only stretched further.

“Chad, I don’t think this is safe,” Ben said. He stopped putting pressure on his forearm and let the underwear go slack.

“Ben, don’t stop,” Chad said. A hint of irritation came through his airy voice. Chad was on the edge.

“But –”

“Ben!” Chad groaned. He pushed them both back before falling to his knees, forcing the underwear to go taut again.

Ben knew he couldn’t argue his concern right now. Against his better judgement, he took the underwear with both hands and held Chad down with a foot. He then used his full strength to pull.

Chad’s orgasm always sounded like he was surfacing from drowning. He sputtered and sighed as the underwear finally broke. He was on all fours, recovering.

Ben sat back down. “Can we talk about this?”

“What do you mean?” Chad breathed. He struggled to get up and sit next to Ben. He winced when his butt touched the hardwood before smiling. Ben could feel the vibrator still on.

“I’m worried about you. These… kinks seem dangerous.”

“You said you were fine with them,” Chad said. Despite having cum-covered glases on his forehead and tighty-whities hanging out of his pants, he looked vexed.

“I was – I am. It’s just… you aren’t in pain?” Ben asked, placing a tentative hand on Chad’s back.

Chad laid down on Ben’s lap and curled up on the bench. “I like the pain.”

They sat there for a while. Ben’s rubbed circles into Chad’s back as he thought. Maybe he could look up care-methods online? If he could figure out a way to make sure Chad didn’t go too far and took breaks, he would feel a lot better doing this.

“Ben, I know you’re thinking about sex safety, but it’s already nine. Let’s go back to my dorm and you can take a hot shower.”

A hot shower did sound enticing. He wouldn’t let Chad make him forget to research, though. “Okay, let’s go.”

Chad cleaned himself up and changed into his previously clothes. The stark contrast from the button-up and khakis to a varsity jacket and jeans sometimes threw Ben off. Chad put the glasses and shredded underwear in his duffle bag before helping Ben off the bench.

“Maybe you should soak in a salt bath. You look sore as fuck.”

Ben rolled his eyes as they left the locker room. Chad was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be, and supported Ben’s weight all the way to the dorms.

“Wait, do you still have the vibrator in?” Ben asked when they got to Chad’s room.

Chad broke into a wide grin. “Get in the tub.”


	5. Pirate's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry/Gil
> 
> To know: Choking, Self Discovery, Truth or Dare
> 
> Rating: Yellow
> 
> LSS: Harry has Gil sleep on the ship to heal up. Gil is excited for the sleepover and starts a game of truth or dare.
> 
> Word count: 1775

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to Blake.
> 
> Request:  
> Hi there, I love this.  
> Could you do a Harry/Gil when they were on the Isle? Can it be Gil’s first time and he has a choking kink which surprises Harry? Thank you!!

Gil scrubbed the rusty cannon with robust. Jonas said Uma wanted every barnacle off its surface, and he liked making his captain happy. She had a satisfied smile just for Gil when he completed tasks.

As much as he wanted to please Uma, he had to take a break. His hands were raw from scrubbing with a thin cloth, and none of the barnacles had come off. The only things that he managed to remove were metal flakes.

“There ya’ are,” Harry said, bursting through the door to the ship’s lower deck. He squinted. “What are ya’ doin?”

“Cleaning the cannons,” Gil replied. Harry came over and inspected Gil’s hands.

“Why would ya’ do that? These cannons haven’t worked in years,” Harry said. He put his hook down to take Gil’s hand. “Who the fuck –” Harry grunted and corrected himself, “sorry. Who told ya to do this? Yar hand is bleedin.”

“Jonas said Uma wanted every cannon spotless,” Gil answered. He looked down both cannon rows. He still had eleven left. He smiled and gave Harry a thumbs up, then winced when his fingernails bit into his palm.

“That bugger.” Harry stood and picked up his hook. “He was jokin’ ya. I’ll have ta remind him not to mess with his own crew.”

Harry helped Gil up and threw the tattered rag through an opening. He led them upstairs and into the quarterdeck.

Gil was so excited. Only Harry and Uma had rooms on the ship, and he only got to come back here for special occupations. He’d never been in Harry’s room.

Harry ushered Gil into his cabin. The room wasn’t as leathery as Gil imagined. There was some wooden furniture, a dry oil lamp, and a cot.

“Rest here tonight. I don’t want ya goin’ home with yar hands like that.”

Gil looked at his hands. They were cracked and red. His dad didn’t like it when Gil couldn’t lift or move things.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Gil asked. Taking Harry’s bed wasn’t nice.

“I’ll find some place,” Harry gestured vaguely. “Don’t worry about it.”

Gil frowned. Then an idea came into his head and he jumped. Harry startled with wide eyes.

“What about a sleepover?” Gil asked. He was jittering all over. He’d never had a sleep over! Unless the time he accidentally slept overnight at Dragon’s Hall counted. But the only people there were the older guys that watched him while he slept. He had been glad there were people looking out for him; who knows what could’ve happened?

“A sleepover?” Harry repeated. “That’s not really –”

“Please?” Gil pouted. He really wanted to get to know the First Mate. Not many people talked to Gil outside from his brothers. They always said he was stupid, so he didn’t like hanging out with them.

Not to mention how nice Harry was. He always greeted Gil when he came on the ship, and he even helped out with some of the chores every now and then. Harry didn’t like talking when he worked on the ship, but that was okay. Gil liked looking at Harry’s eyeliner and arms. They were nice.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Ya go ahead and take the cot. I’ll be back later.”

Gil couldn’t sleep. Instead, he tried to think what one was supposed to do at a sleepover. This was exciting.

~

Harry tried opening his cabin door quietly, but the squeaky hinges didn’t care. He almost cursed out the door before he remembered who was in the room.

Harry didn’t like cussing around their youngest crew member. Gil was… somehow innocent. It surprised Harry when he realized it, but he was able to adjust. Innocence was rare on the Isle, and most of its inhabitants tended to preserve it if possible.

Obviously Gil wasn’t ‘innocent’ in the way Auradon would describe it. Harry had seen their definition in the idiotic princess movies they streamed on the Isle. No one was that dumb.

Gil was simply ignorant in some topics. Gil knew about the murder and theft that happened multiple times a day, but things like sex went over his head. Harry almost beat a man dead in the market when he saw him fondling Gil. Out in the open for everyone to see, the balding man was feeling Gil up. When Harry asked why Gil (who was bigger and stronger than that man) didn’t fight back, Gil said he thought he was getting a massage. Harry and Uma realized they would have to be Gil’s safety net.

Harry placed his cot down in the dark cabin. It costed him two cigarettes at Jafar’s Junk Shop to acquire a second bed, but he didn’t mind. He’d just beat the de Vil kid to them when the next barge came in.

“Fuc– Gil, what in the world?” Harry jumped.

Gil was sitting cross-legged on his cot with the now-lit oil lamp in his hand.

“Hey Harry! Ready for the sleepover?”

“Where did ya get oil?” Harry asked, readjusting his cot. Gil’s sudden disturbance made him kick it across the room.

“Jonas brought me some! I asked nicely, and he did it. Isn’t that crazy?” Gil said. He was smiling ear-to-ear.

Harry chuckled. Jonas probably did it for forgiveness. Harry hadn’t been gentle with the bugger.

“Let me see yar hand,” Harry said, holding out his own. Gil placed his hand palm-up in Harry’s.

The cracks were closed, but still an angry red. They would probably be good by morning.

Harry nodded and dropped the hand. “Looks good. I’ll check again in the morning,” he said, shrugging off his jacket and laying down. “Good night.”

“What about the sleepover?” Gil asked.

“What are ya talkin about?”

Gil moved to sit in front of Harry. He placed the lamp down and fiddled with his hands. “We’re supposed to do stuff at sleepovers.”

Harry propped his head up with an elbow. He could humor Gil. “Really? Like what?”

Gil took several moments to think. The dim light from the lamp illuminated Gil’s loose curls. They were cute.

“What about truth or dare? I saw it on T.V. once! It was kinda spicy,” Gil suggested.

Harry got off the cot and mirrored Gil’s criss-cross position. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to know what Gil thought was suggestive. “Alright, mate. Try me. Dare.”

“I dare you to take your shirt off,” Gil said. His eyes were crinkled from his grin.

Harry pulled his vest off and threw it on his cot. He was paler than Gil, but Harry was more lean. He watched as Gil’s eyes darted over his chest and abs. The boy was silent as he checked Harry out. When Harry saw some drool come out, he clapped his hands. “Gil? Are ya checking me out?”

Gil was confused. “What does that mean?”

“You seemed distracted,” Harry said. Did Gil not realize what he was doing? “Never mind. Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Gil exclaimed.

“I dare ya to talk yar shirt off.” Two could play this game. He wanted to see if Gil had any cool scars.

Gil undid his double vest and pulled it off, exposing his large chest and defined abs. Damn, Gil was more ripped than Harry thought. He shouldn’t be surprised, though. Gil does a lot of heavy lifting for the ship.

“Truth or dare?” Gil asked. He had scooted closer and was trying to play it off by leaning back. Harry smirked.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to choke me.”

Harry sputtered. _What the fuck_. “What?”

“Choke me,” Gil said, demonstrating. He had his hands wrapped around his neck. He rolled his eyes back and let his tongue hang out.

Harry’s pants got tight, and a fierce burning took his face. Gil probably saw some dirty couple choking each other in an alley and thought it was a party game. Harry wasn’t opposed to getting liberal with truth or dare, but with Gil? It seemed weird. And Harry had done weird things.

“What’s wrong?” Gil asked. He was serious. He didn’t try to hide his scooting forward. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Harry swallowed. He cleared his throat and recovered. It was just an innocent dare. Gil didn’t know about those type of implications. “Just surprised me, is all. Come here.”

Their knees were touching. Harry place his hands around Gil’s neck. His hands barely wrapped around.

As Harry constricted (slowly, as not to hurt a crew mate), Gil’s eyes fluttered closed. When Harry’s grip got decently tight, Gil’s breathing became ragged. He tilt his head back to expose his throat.

Harry didn’t believe it. Gil was being pleasured. He glanced between his arms at Gil’s crotch, and sure enough, there was a tent.

Harry released his hold.

“Why’d you stop?” Gil asked. His eyes were dark, yet his voice was still chipper. He was licking his bottom lip.

“The dare is over,” Harry said. He needed to know if Gil was aware.

Gil pouted before smiling. “I dare you to do it again!”

“Gil?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not yar turn anymore.”

Gil’s face fell. The expression was pitiful, and Harry felt sorry. He hadn’t felt sorry in years.

“Gil, do ya enjoy being choked?” Harry asked. The more he thought about it, the more he realized someone had to have this conversation with Gil before he started asking strangers to choke him. There were people here that would do it for free, without being careful.

Gil’s brows scrunched up. “I guess I do. I’ve never really thought about it.”

Harry raked a hand through his hair. He wasn’t qualified for this conversation. He’d have Uma do the talking in the morning. “Okay. Ya know not to ask strangers to choke ya, right?”

“You’re not a stranger,” Gil said, looking at Harry. “We’re friends! Crew mates!”

“That’s right,” Harry laughed. Gil was quickly becoming the best thing on this damn island. Excluding his ship, of course. “How about we go to sleep? We gotta talk to the Captain in the morning.”

They climbed back in their cots. Gil moved his to be next to Harry’s.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Gil?”

“Can you choke me one more time? It felt nice.”

Harry rolled over. Gil still had his shirt off and was drooling again. His silhouette rose and fell with his hard breathing.

Harry put his hands around Gil’s neck. “One more time, then ya go to sleep.”

Gil’s eyes rolled back for real, and he ended up licking his fingers later. He wanted to know why gooey pee was leaking out of him.

Harry went to the room over and woke Uma himself.


	6. Parlor Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jay/Carlos
> 
> To know: Banter, teasing, fluff
> 
> Rating: Green
> 
> LSS: Jay takes Carlos out for ice cream. It's definitely a date.
> 
> Word count: 1235

“How gallant,” Carlos commented, stepping through the held door to the ice cream parlor.

He loved how Jay got flustered when he was caught being nice. Jay tried to hide his blush by attacking Carlos’s back with his thumbs. It caused them both to laugh.

Auradon was nice. None of the VKs would say it, but Carlos knew it was true. Mal started to try new things like contemporary painting and bowling. She was thriving from not feeling her mother’s pressure to dominate the world. Evie was growing into herself; she had dropped the miniscule diet she was raised on and now no longer needed makeup to hide protruding bones.

Carlos started to let others help him now that he was here. He hadn’t realized his obsession with doing everything himself until he came back to the dorm with the room already clean. The floors were clear, both beds were made, and a lavender candle had been lit. Jay wanted Carlos to relax with him – in the middle of the day. They both would have snickered at the thought a year ago.

Yet here they were: Jay taking Carlos out on a Friday night for a treat. Nothing happened to bring about this behavior; Jay just laid on top of Carlos’s textbook and suggested it. Tourney season was over, the girls were having a night out, and neither of them had plans. Carlos was prepared for his calc test anyway, so he agreed.

Jay got touchy when he wanted to hang out. Carlos had come to learn that when Jay started to run out of excuses for them to do things. Jay would use physical contact, be it on Carlos’s shoulders or head, to get the boy’s attention. It was cute, even if Carlos sometimes got annoyed when he wanted to stay in grind-mode. Agreeing to whatever Jay had in mind and getting his smile made it worth it.

“What can I get for you two?” The worker asked. Her red and blue uniform matched the vibrant colors of the shop.

Carlos was startled by a light elbow. Jay was looking at him.

“Oh! Um, how about a chocolate crunch?” Carlos asked, stumbling over his words. Jay usually ordered first when they ate out. The change in routine threw him off.

“I’ll take a lemon sorbet,” Jay said.

“That’ll be eighteen thirty-seven.”

“We’re paying sep–”

“Here you go,” Jay interrupted, handing her a twenty. He glanced at Carlos, who was beyond confused. Jay just paid for another person. “Aren’t you saving for that accelerator-thing for your 3D printer?” He asked when the cashier went to the back.

“Yeah, but–”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jay placed and arm around Carlos and led them to a booth.

“Well, if you insist on being so nice,” Carlos said, taking his seat. Jay coughed and muttered a _whatever_. He started playing with Carlos’s legs under the table.

Carlos narrowed his eyes. Jay was being flighty, which he did when he was trying to be slick with Carlos. A bulb went off in Carlos’s head. It was time to get to the bottom of Jay’s indirectness.

“You know,” Carlos began, “this would be a great date idea. Ice cream on a Friday night under the stars. Do you think I should ask Jane out? I think she’d love this place.”

Jay’s shock was immediate. He stopped bumping knees with Carlos and was stunned into silence. His mouth gaped a few times before he spoke. “Uh, no. I think she’s more of an outdoors type of girl.”

“Really?” Carlos asked, smiling. Jay was trying to sell a false narrative. His eyebrow was twitching.

“Yeah, definitely. If you ask her out, you should take her hiking.”

Carlos held his laughter back as their ice cream came out. He dug into his, but Jay was fixated on Carlos. “Any recommendations for paths?” Carlos asked with a mouth full of chocolate.

“ _La Muerte Caliente_. I heard it’s hella romantic,” Jay said. He was leaning towards Carlos.

“Isn’t that the hardest path in the area? I thought it was infested with hornets,” Carlos said.

“I’m sure bug spray will take care of that. If you ask her out,” Jay said, leaning back. He still hadn’t touched his sorbet.

Carlos couldn’t hold the laughter back any longer. The parlor filled with his giggles.

“What?” Jay asked. He now had his arms crossed with a tentative smirk. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m not asking Jane out. I don’t like her that way,” Carlos said. He snickered when Jay’s smirk became a toothy grin.

“Thank Hades, dude. I didn’t want to say anything, but she wouldn’t be too good for you,” Jay said, playing off his worry. He took a spoonful of his sorbet. “You need someone who can watch your back.”

“Like who?” Carlos asked. Jay’s dodgy attitude when it came to conversations about dating was entertaining.

“I don’t know, but he–” Jay choked on his sorbet, “ _she_ , I mean she!”

“Keep going.” Carlos was smiling. He turned towards the counter where the worker was chuckling. She shook her head and went to the back.

“She should be loyal, you know?” Jay said. “Why aren’t you eating your ice cream? Do you want a new flavor? Here, I’ll buy you one.”

Carlos grabbed Jay’s wrist before he could go buy the whole menu. “This flavor’s great, I was just distracted.”

It took them a few minutes to finish their treats. Jay was done before Carlos. He watched Carlos licked the bowl and spoon clean.

“So, you aren’t asking out Jane?” Jay asked, breaking the silence.

“No, I don’t think so,” Carlos answered. He pretended to think. “Ben seems like a better pick.”

“What?” Jay voiced. He was lunged over the table and had Carlos by the shoulders. “You can’t!”

“Why not?” Carlos was trying his best to not break out in laughter again. Jay’s expression was intense.

“I’m better!” Jay said. His eyes shot open and he started back tracking. “Wait, I mean – I mean –”

“You are,” Carlos said. He took Jay’s hand and kissed a knuckle. “Thanks for taking me out on this date. It was fun.”

Jay was frozen. He looked between his held hand and Carlos. “Date?”

“It definitely is.”

“And you like it?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t think this is weird?” Jay asked, flicking his eyes at Carlos. “Like, at all?”

“Nope. I like going out with you.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Jay asked, exasperated.

Before Carlos could shoot the question back (because really, Jay had been doing this for weeks now), Jay slipped under the table and into Carlos’s side of the booth. He enveloped Carlos into an overwhelming hug. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“I can tell,” Carlos said into Jay’s chest. “I was joking with you earlier.”

“Not funny,” Jay said, despite the smile in his voice.

“It was.” Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay’s back and forced his head up. “How about you walk me back to the dorms, _boyfriend_.”

Jay released Carlos and slid out of the booth. He held out a hand, which Carlos thought was supposed to be a romantic gesture, and lifted a giggling Carlos into a bridal carry. Jay smacked a ten-dollar tip on the table before rushing through the door.

Neither of them got tired whispering _boyfriend_ in each other’s ears, no matter how many times Mal gagged.


	7. The Sea in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jay/Harry
> 
> To know: Reunion, Post D3, Truth or Dare, Broken Relationship
> 
> Rating: Yellow
> 
> LSS: Evie gets the VKs together at a house party. By a miracle, Jay drives from Sherwood and makes it, but didn't expect Harry to be there.
> 
> Word count: 4667

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to Camila
> 
> Request:  
> Hola. ¿podrias hacer un Jay/Harry Hook, por favor que se ubique despues de descendientes 3?
> 
> Translation:  
> Hello. Can you please do one for Jay/Harry Hook that takes place after descendants 3?

Jay _carefully_ let the starter castle’s front door close. With a content grin, he slipped through the hall and hid behind a corner. He hasn’t stolen nor broken into any houses in two years, yet he still had his touch. Of course he did.

The sounds of a party floated around him, but Jay held his post. He wanted to surprise everybody. When Evie called last week begging him to come to the reunion, he hadn’t been able to commit one-hundred percent. The Sherwood versus [school] game was scheduled for today, and the team needed him. (Not to mention, his tuition was being payed with a tourney scholarship that could be revoked if he pulled a stunt like skipping). Against his better judgement, he gave her hope with a _Maybe, we’ll see._

For the first time since getting off that fucking island, Jay had to give the credit to luck. He was picky about whether something happened because of luck – in his experience, luck was a dangerous gamble. He couldn’t count how many times he begged for luck when he needed just a bit more goods for Jafar, or when he needed food after he couldn’t get the goods, or when he was broke, hungry, and homeless in the Isle’s dirty rain. Too many times.

Yet, here he was in Evie’s starter castle. His family was right around the corner, and the drive from Sherwood only took two hours. Whatever virus that was going around got the game cancelled and roads cleared in less than a day. Jay couldn’t deny luck’s part in this.

When the music stopped and Jay heard Mal’s rare snicker, he ducked around and went straight for the counter, where he knew Carlos would be sitting on. Evie, Carlos, and Mal all made sounds of surprise when Jay threw Carlos on his shoulders and hopped on the countertop. “Who missed me?”

“Jay!” Carlos grinned, dropping his solo cup to wrap his arms around Jay’s head.

“You said _maybe_! A text would have been phenomenal,” Evie scolded with her brightest smile. Though he couldn’t see through Carlos’s sleeves, he smirked and shrugged in her general direction.

“Thank Maleficent, I was starting to think I’d be the only drunk here,” Mal said. She ignored Evie and Carlos’s arguments and hip-bumped Jay. “Glad you’re back, stranger.”

“Hey, I try my best,” Jay said. Carlos slid off him and shook his head. Jay could now see his family, all of them either perked up or smiling, and his chest pulsed. He had missed this more than he knew.

“I found the ice– Jay? Oh my gosh, you didn’t say he was coming!” Gil came into the room holding a bag of ice, which was promptly dropped as he ran to give Jay a barrel hug. Jay’s lungs were knocked clean of air as the two stumbled.

“Nice to see you too, Gil. I see you haven’t gotten smaller,” Jay said, patting Gil’s back and catching his breath. Unlike Mal, Evie didn’t try to hide her giggles.

“I’ve been lifting a lot of heavy stuff,” Gil said, backing up and flexing his biceps. They were getting close to the size of Gil’s brothers’, and maybe half of Gaston’s. “I knew construction would be good for me. I get to use my hands!”

The party started back up just as quick as Jay had entered it. Blue and gold streamers hung across the ceiling, platters of food covered surfaces, and a suspicious-looking keg was being guarded by Mal. Jay traded stories with Gil, who used his off-work months to finish their post-graduation travel plans. Gil had been to Agrabah and Atlantis, and most places in between. He gave Jay a parrot keychain that read ‘ _Come back soon!_ ’

Carlos and Evie were leaning on each other as they rocked back and forth to the acoustic music. Jay startled them when he cut in, taking Carlos for a spin and lowering him into a bow. “Mind if I borrow the lady?”

“By all means,” Carlos laughed. Jay lifted him back up and watched Carlos slip back on the counter, arranging chocolate candy bowls for later.

Evie tapped his shoulder, bringing Jay’s attention back. “It’s not polite to leave a lady dancing by herself,” Evie said. She slipped her arms around Jay’s neck, and the two began a slow dance.

Jay took some time to appreciate. The last time they’d all been together was at last year’s tourney championship, which Auradon hosted. Carlos had graduated from Auradon Prep, and Mal had finished her lobbying around the country. They surprised Jay, cheering his name and number from the front row of the stadium. It had been his best game.

Things were different now. They were all connected and always would be, but the intensity had died out. It didn’t look like Maleficent would be coming back, the rest of their parents were still on the Isle, and thanks to Mal and Uma’s joint political movement, Auradon finally got all the kids off the Isle and installed a program to remove future ones. Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos could live their lives now, free of problems that should have been the adult’s.

Jay moved to Evie’s ear. She cocked her head and shuddered when he started rubbing circles in her back. “Eves…”

“Hmm?” She hummed. The light from outside had faded, and now the moon reflected off her ruby jewels. Her velvet dress went to her ankles and left the weak spot in her back exposed, which Jay was dutifully attacking.

“You didn’t tell me Gil was coming,” he whispered. Evie shifted to look at him. She was concerned.

“I’m sorry, did something happen?” She asked quietly, all relaxation gone. Jay shook his head, upset that he ruined her peacefully mood. Evie didn’t get a lot of time to relax in the moment these days; she was constantly working to get her fashion brand off the ground.

“No, it isn’t that,” Jay assured. He placed a hand on Evie’s neck and tugged her back to his chest. When they got their rhythm back, he continued. “It’s just… if Gil’s here, does that mean…?”

“Oh,” Evie said. “I thought I should invite everyone, you know? I know we have phones and social media now, but I just thought–”

“You don’t have to explain,” Jay hushed. He kept their feet moving and went back to working her back. The tranquilizing effect was immediate, and Evie leaned all-in. “A heads up would have been nice, though.”

“Sorry,” she lulled. Not a moment later, the he heard the front door open.

Gil ran to the door, abandoning his solo cup on top of the keg. Mal was annoyed but quickly shifted to unbothered before taking another swig.

Jay could hear Gil’s excited greetings as he continued to slow dance with Evie. He tried his best to remain in the moment, but the sound of crisp boots on the wooden floor snatched Jay’s curiosity. He looked up.

Harry Hook stood by the kitchen island. Dressed in a pressed navy blue uniform, his erratic attention was on Gil. Jay saw the glimmer of small medals on Harry’s chest with the pirate’s every movement, and the flash of white with his smirks at Gil’s words.

Uma was already at the keg; she and Mal were sizing each other up over a drink. Jay lowered his head to Evie’s shoulder and got them moving again. At least Mal and Uma weren’t being hostile.

“We can go upstairs if you’d like,” Evie whispered. She thumbed his nape, dragging delicate fingers through his hair. “I have a stash of mochi Mal will never find.”

“Thanks,” Jay grinned, “but the party’s down here. I can’t participating in stealing the host, no matter how ravishing I may be.”

Evie brushed his arm. “Some things never change. You’ll let me know if you need to get away, though. No one expects you to stay if you don’t want to.”

“My family’s here. So am I,” He said. Evie’s arms around his neck became tighter, and the two pressed closer. When the acoustic sounds switched to slow jazz (one of Mal’s favorites, next to punk rock. She and Uma were in some sort of dance-off), Jay and Evie’s movements became whimsical. She giggled as he dipped her, and he chased when she spun away, only for her to surprise him with a sudden turn. The night was beautiful.

Until it wasn’t. Jay felt the cool metal of a curved object against the back of his neck. His eyes flew open and he twisted around, a growl beginning at the back of his throat. There was Harry, grinning with a spoon in his hand that Jay had been sure was a hook.

“Did I spook ya?” Harry asked. He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at Jay’s narrowed eyes. Evie placed herself between them.

“Harry, now is not the time,” Evie said. Jay could hear her effort at politeness (he always could, even if she couldn’t); she spoke with the air of a good hostess but stood at her full and regal height. Her message was clear.

“Actually, I was hoping for a word with yar boy-toy. Alone.” Harry took a small plum from his uniform’s pants and bit into it. He grinned at Evie’s steely expression and held the plum out, offering a bite.

Jay put a calm hand on Evie’s shoulder. “Let me handle this,” he said. She caught his arm and Jay turned back. After a moment of mutual understanding, she nodded and let him go.

“How’ve ya been, Jay?” Harry asked once they reached the starter castle’s sitting room. Harry laid on the tabletop without turning the light on and clicked his tongue when Jay went to do it. “Let’s enjoy the dark, yeah? Like old times.”

“These aren’t old times,” Jay said. He was starting to develop a headache and his jersey felt like it was constricting. He didn’t want to be here, alone or with Harry. “What do you want?”

Harry sat up, and for the first time tonight, Jay could see a seriousness in his lined eyes. Harry was in front of Jay; the eye contact was uncomfortable. Jay was rigid as Harry’s eyes roamed his face, and his hands found Jay’s chest. When Harry’s soft lips brushed Jay’s, and pressed in, Jay melted. His body flared up with old feelings and memories.

_“Shhhh,” Harry hisses, causing Jay’s giggles. Despite almost being caught, the two of them make no effort to quiet their laughs. No one on the Isle bothers checking the back alleys, especially when there are inappropriate noises coming from them. Harry nips at Jay’s earlobe, causing him to turn red. This is the farthest he’s been with a boy. “Nervous, Jay-Jay?”_

_“In your dreams,” Jay says. He isn’t bigger than Harry by much, but he manages to take control and press the pirate into the brick wall. Harry giggles and bites his lip._

_“Make them true, then.”_

Jay grunted, but Harry kept going. He slid his arms around Jay’s neck and grinded their hips together. He knew it was one of Jay’s favorite sensations.

_“Ah, shit,” Harry says, looking around the corner to the docks. Uma is going up and down, calling his name. Gil tails her, but he seems more interested in the cracked lollipop he’s holding. “We better find somewhere else.”_

_“Can’t,” Jay saus. He grabs Harry’s thighs and hoists his up. It has gotten easier over the years. “Mal is doing something at the hangout.”_

_With a grin, Harry manages to force Jay’s back to the wall. He tangles his fingers in Jay’s hair and leans to his ear. “I guess I’ll have to see how fast ya are.”_

Jay’s hands were struggling to find their strength. They were on Harry’s shoulders, yet he couldn’t push Harry away. He hadn’t felt this alive in months; despite his promise to himself, he couldn’t break away from the passion between them. Late night shower jerk-offs and sleeping around at Sherwood paled in comparison. Harry knew it.

_“What are you doing?” Jay asks. He’s out of breath from running a mile in the summer heat, but all he cares about was the scene in front of him: Harry, in his blue navy uniform, has a single suitcase in his hand. The ex-pirate was about to load it under the bus._

_Harry seems surprised to see Jay, but he doesn’t stop. The suitcase is under the bus in moments and Harry is pushing is way through the crowd to Jay. When he gets in ear-shot, he whispers. “I didn’t want ya to come.”_

_“What the fuck?” Jay hisses. He shoves a palm into Harry’s chest, but Harry steps closer. “Were you just gonna leave without a word? Is that what last night was for, your twisted way of saying goodbye? I had to force your location out of Gil – who, by the fucking way, is a wreck. Why are you fucking doing this?”_

_Harry takes every word calmly. He doesn’t care that other passengers are looking their way, nor about Jay’s hot anger. When Jay goes to shove Harry again, Harry takes Jay into a tight hug. “I have to go. I need the sea, Jay. There isn’t anything here for me.”_

_“I’m here!” Jay shouts. “Uma’s here, Gil’s here! Everyone is here, you bastard. You can’t just cut ties and join the Navy without talking to anyone.”_

_The bus lets out a hiss of compressed steam, and passengers start getting on. Harry, with combed hair and no eyeliner, looks at Jay. He fucking smiles. “I love you.”_

Jay pushed Harry off him and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, averting his eyes. He felt angry, but worst of all, dirty.

“Jay–”

“No.” Jay locked back onto Harry. “You don’t get to do this. Maybe to Uma and Gil, but not to me. Don’t try it again.”

Jay turned to leave but was yanked back. Harry had his wrist and a desperate look. “I came back. It was never a permanent thing –ya have to understand.”

“I understand. You care more about being on a boat than being with me.” Jay took his wrist back with a pull and turned. He looked back. “Or Gil and Uma. I’ve moved on. You’re six months too late.”

When he got back to the party, Evie ended her conversation she was having with Gil and crossed the room. She had been the only one Jay had told when Harry left last year. She found him on the tourney field at midnight; he was taking his stress out with exercise.

“Is everything okay?” She asked. Jay could see Mal and Carlos giving them worried looks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jay said. He shrugged and took her drink, taking a swig. She shook her head but dragged him over to Carlos.

Jay did notice when Harry eventually came back, but he didn’t let it bother him. Instead, Jay continued to have fun. He danced with Evie, chugged with Mal, beat Gil at beer pong, and even got Carlos to try some of the ‘finer’ drinks. He was now wet from Carlos’s immediate spit-take.

“I think it’s time for a game,” Uma said, giving Carlos the eye.

“Game time!” Gil cheered.

“Actually, I think it’z time for ah game,” Mal said. She wobbled a bit and shook off the slur. Everyone gave her a look. “What? I’m half fairy. I’m fine.”

Before Evie could suggest an early night, Mal dragged as many people to the couch as possible. Jay lifted Carlos over his lap and to his right, sandwiching himself between Mal and Carlos. He pretended not to see Harry’s disappointing frown.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked lowly. His eyes flicked from Jay to Harry, who was looking at the two of them. “Is there something –”

“Truth or dare!” Jay announced. Mal hooted from Evie’s lap and Gil giggled. Carlos leaned back, but Jay could still feel his friend’s gaze.

“Let’s see…” Uma began. Everyone but Mal shrunk back, and Jay regretted his game choice. Uma’s dares and questions were never light; not since she found out the game forced obedience. “Evie. Truth or dare?”

Evie cleared her throat and continued stroking Mal’s arm (who looked knocked out). “Truth,” Evie said. Uma snorted and muttered something about a weak first turn. “What? I have a sleeping dragon in my lap.” In a quieter voice, Evie said “and you know how she gets when she’s tipsy.”

“Fair enough.” Uma sat back against the opposite couch, laid her arms against the back, and crossed her legs. Gil took this as an invitation to lay his head in her lap like Mal, earning a hand to comb through his curls. Harry smirked and got a swat from his captain.

“Why did you give us a chance?”

“Oh,” Evie said. Jay and Carlos glanced at each other, but Uma seemed serious. Harry and Gil looked surprised from the bold question. After some moments, Evie sobered. “We all came from the same place. I used to think that I had to be one person; some prince’s princess. I didn’t think I could change into the person I wanted to be, but I did. We did. I knew you guys could too.”

“Ya was hoping we’d conform to Auradon’s pretty picture, weren’t ya?” Harry asking, smiling. He took a swig from his cup. Uma’s strokes in Gil’s hair slowed, and Gil’s smile was dampened.

“No. Maybe after our first year here I would have, but I never wanted that for you all. We grew up on the Isle, and nothing will change that.” Evie tugged a strand of Mal’s hair behind her ear and glanced at Jay and Carlos. “We are who we are, and we shouldn’t ever be embarrassed about it. ‘Change’ was a bad way to put it. I knew you all would get to be who you are here, not who your parents wanted you to be. And I have to say, I’m proud of how far we’ve all come.”

“Hell yeah!” Mal slurred, swinging her arm. Evie dodged it and Mal started snoring.

The room was filled with laughter. The tension dropped as quickly as it appeared, and Jay felt surprisingly relaxed. He had a slight buzz from the alcohol he drunk earlier, but his head felt clear. He never thought of his change in Auradon that way, but it all made since. He stopped living by other people’s image for him a long time ago.

“Carlos,” Evie sang. Carlos groaned, but he was smiling. Jay leaned back to get out of their way.

“Dare.”

Uma spit out her drink and Jay’s mouth fell open. “You never go for dare!” Jay said.

“I’m feeling it tonight,” Carlos said. Jay accessed Carlos’s tinted cheeks.

“Must be the alcohol.”

“Hey!”

“I dare you to post a funny pic on Insta,” Evie said. Harry, Uma, and Jay all booed. “What?”

“That’s a weak dare,” Uma chastised. She shook her head in amusement. “You can do better than that, princess.”

“Why’d you have to call her princess,” Carlos groaned. He put his face in his hands.

“Fine.” Evie ponded for a moment, and her red lips rose at the corners. “I dare you to call Ben and ask him on a date.”

The room filled with violent laughter, and Jay fell off the couch from it. He was tearing up from laughing when he climbed back up, and Carlos was redder than a tomato.

Carlos dialed Ben and put the ringing on speaker. Jay and Uma tried their best to quiet down.

“Carlos?” Ben asked. His voice was groggy as if he just woke up.

Carlos’s pitch was all over the place. “Hey Ben! Sorry to call this late, I know I don’t usually _actually_ call, you know, I would just text, but you know, I thought I’d just call and ask something or whatever –”

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked. He sounded awake now, and everyone could hear the rustle of his sheets as he got out of bed. “I’m on my way.”

“No, no!” Carlos said quickly. Jay was failing to control his urge to laugh. He locked eyes with Uma, but that only made it worse. Evie slapped his arm and held a finger against her lips. “I’m fine, everything’s fine!”

“Oh,” Ben said. After a pause, he said “You sure? You sound a little frazzled.”

Carlos cleared his throat and fingered through his hair. Jay could see a shine of sweat on Carlos’s face. “I just wanted to know if… maybe you’d want to go out some time?” Carlos asked. He squeaked the last part out and buried himself in the couch.

“Yes!” Ben yelled. “I mean, uh, yes. That would be lovely. I need to move some meetings around. Are you free tomorrow?”

Carlos’s eyes were wide when he sat up. Jay clapped a hand on his back and silently rooted him on. “Yeah, I’m free. Are you sure you want to move things around? I know you’ve been busy lately.”

“I’m very sure. Don’t worry about anything, okay? I’ll pick you up myself.”

When the call ended, Jay put Carlos on his shoulders and ran around the room. “C’s got a boyfriend! About fucking time!”

“I’m gonna be sick, Jay. Put me back down,” Carlos said. When Jay dropped him on the couch, Carlos was still in shock. He clutched his phone and took another sip of his drink. “I can’t believe that just happened.

“Of course it happened. Ben’s been on about you for ages,” Evie said.

“You know about this?” Carlos asked, even more shocked. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want to meddle!”

“Ben was quick with that yes too,” Jay commented. He wiggled his eyebrows. “You know how to suck dick, right?”

“Jay!” Carlos and Evie said.

“Moving on,” Uma cut in. “Carlos, it’s your turn to ask.”

The game went on in chaos. Evie had to do a rendition of Swan Lake, Uma proved that she could waterbend beer (Jay’s jersey now has a stain), Gil found out he could lift the kitchen table over his head with everyone on it, and Mal started a fire. The night was amazing.

“Jay,” Harry said. Jay’s smile flickered. “I dare ya to kiss me.”

Harry had his eyes closed and was puckering his lips. When the room went quiet, he opened one eye. “Any day now.”

“You’re supposed to ask truth or dare first,” Evie cut in. Her assertive tone was back for the second time this night.

“Is there something wrong?” Uma asked. She glanced between Jay and Harry, and concern was evident in her voice. “Did I miss something or have we had too much to drink?”

“Everything’s fine, right Jay?” Harry stated. “If ya’re shy, I’ll come get my kiss myself.” Harry hopped over the coffee table.

“What the fuck,” Uma yelled. Jay had pushed Harry before the pirate could land in his lap. He was now standing up. Harry was holding the back of his head; the corner of the table was bloodied where he landed.

“I – No. I’m leaving,” Jay said.

He burst through the front door and ignored the shouting. He had to go. Was Harry so drunk that he forgot they were in front of everybody? Was Jay too drunk? He finally got his key in the ignition and cranked his car up. As he shifted the gear in reverse, his door flew open.

“Jay, get out of this car right now. I fucking mean it,” Evie said. When Jay’s thigh moved, she lunged over him and yanked the emergency brake up.

“Evie, I need to go,” Jay said.

“You aren’t driving two hours drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Jay barked. If anything, he was more alert that usual. He could see every blue fiber of Evie’s hair as it blew from the night air. She pulled him out of the car easily; he had forgotten his seat belt.

“I’m not going back in,” Jay said. He took his arm back and turned away. His heart was pounding. Harry tried to kiss him in front of everybody. What was Mal thinking right now? She and Uma had to know about their secret. Harry ruined everything.

“Jay, you’re okay,” Evie said. She cradled his jaw, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were burning from the cold air and her ears were completely pink, but she was locked on to him. “It was just a game. I know what you’re thinking. You’re okay. Take some breaths with me, yes?”

Evie was on the hood of Jay’s car, giving him the deepest hug he’d ever had. He was breathing at a normal pace again, and this time, she was rubbing circles into his back. He was so tired.

“Did his head look bad?” Jay asked, muffled.

“Don’t worry about that,” Evie answered.

When they got back in, Mal, Gil, and Carlos were gone from the party. Uma and Harry were in the kitchen; she was bandaging the back of his head.

Uma made eye contact with Jay and Harry turned around, only to be snapped back into place by Uma. “I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but that wasn’t okay,” Uma said.

“We can talk about this in the morning,” Evie said. “I’m assuming Gil found the room I prepared for you all.”

“Wait,” Jay said. Evie and Uma looked at him. “Can I,” Jay paused, “Me and Harry need to talk.”

“I don’t think so,” Uma said. She stopped her bandaging and walked into Jay’s bubble. “You really think I’m gonna let you attack my first mate again?”

“I’m okay, captain. Check on Gil, ya? He’s crying like a croc up there,” Harry said. He and Uma shared a long look. She turned to Jay, gave him a once over, and left. Evie followed her out.

Jay cleared his throat, but Harry began. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to kiss ya in front of everybody like that.”

“That wasn’t okay. You know how I felt about Mal knowing,” Jay said. He scratched his head but looked Harry in the eye. Harry was holding an ice pack to his head and looked distraught. Not a hint of playfulness was left. It was unsettling, “I’m sorry for pushing you into a table. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

They stood there in silence, each looking at each other. Harry had gotten taller in the last year and had a hint of stubble over his lip. His navy coat was on the kitchen counter, and the dark tee he wore under it clung to his frame. Did his eyes get bluer?

“I should probably go ta bed,” Harry said. He started towards the stairs, but Jay held him back with a palm.

“Why did you leave?” Jay asked. “You had everything here. I don’t understand.”

Harry set the ice pack on the counter. He made towards Jay but paused inches away. He let Jay come into the hug. “The sea reminds me of my dad. I know it sounds stupid; he wasn’t the best dad, but he taught me all I know. I love ya like I love the sea.”

“It’s easy for Uma to stay here – she carries the ocean in her. Gil was never in it for the water, he just has a big heart for us. But me, Jay…” Harry broke off. He tightened his hold and dragged his nails over Jay’s nape, like he used to. The sensation made Jay shiver. “Being on a boat is part of who I am. I need it.”

“Okay,” Jay said.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Jay reached past Harry and got the ice pack, holding it against Harry’s head. “Come to my room? I want to talk some more.”

“Yeah, alright,” Harry said. His smirk was back, and he let Jay lead them upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed by how long it took me to update. I was working on three works before the global pandemic hit, and university was getting stressful before that. This is only the first draft (I apologize). I think I have my groove back, but the setting I'm currently in isn't ideal for my writing space. Oh well, here's to adapting!  
> I apologize for this being angsty and not ending happier. I wanted to put out what I have since it's taken me so long. I am willing to continue the ending if multiple readers want me to, though. Otherwise, I will move on and put this rut behind me. If I'm up to it, I will post a Spanish translation.
> 
> Again, sorry for the time it's taken and the lack of multiple drafts.


End file.
